Perfect
by MizuRaiNa
Summary: Aku bukanlah seseorang yang sempurna untuknya—dan mungkin, juga sebaliknya. / AU / For SHDL 2014 / #31 of #365StoriesProject / RnR? :D


Naruto is Masashi Kishimoto's

**Perfect **© 2014

by MizuRaiNa

SasuHina fanfiction dedicated for **SasuHina Days Love 2014**

AU/Hurt/Family/Romance/Drama?

#31 of #365StoriesProject

* * *

><p><strong>..<strong>

_Aku bukanlah seseorang yang sempurna untuknya—dan mungkin, juga sebaliknya._

_**..**_

* * *

><p>Lenganku dengan cekatan memotong satu-persatu duri yang terdapat di setangkai bunga mawar. Tak sampai satu menit, tangkai mawar tersebut telah terbebas dari duri. Aku tersenyum kecil, mengamati sekilas setangkai mawar merah yang memesona ini, lalu menaruhnya di sebuah pot tinggi yang berisi mawar merah yang siap dipajang atau dirangkai dengan bunga lain.<p>

Ketika jemariku meraih setangkai bunga mawar lain yang penuh duri, kudengar suara pintu toko terbuka. Ada pengunjung. Aku menaruh kembali bunga mawar yang belum kupotongi durinya itu. Kuulas sebuah senyum simpul saat pengunjung yang baru datang tadi berdiri di hadapanku. "Selamat datang," ucapku, menyambutnya.

Kedua bola mataku mengarah padanya. Seorang pria bersurai pirang yang memakai kemeja biru yang digulung hingga sikut. Dan aku baru menyadari satu hal. Ia pengunjung dua hari lalu yang memesan setangkai bunga mawar.

"Memesan setangkai bunga mawar lagi?" Ucapanku sepertinya membuat ia sedikit tersentak. Yah, saat aku bertanya, ia sedang melihat-lihat bunga _daisy_.

Ia menampakkan senyuman lebar sembari menggaruk kepalanya. "Hehe, aku tak tahu bunga apa yang mau kupesan."

Aku mengerutkan dahi. Ia datang ke toko bunga tanpa tahu hendak membeli bunga apa? Ah, mungkin ia ingin memberikan bunga mawar untuk istrinya sepulang kerja? Atau mungkin ia ingin memberikan bunga untuk seseorang yang ia sukai?

"Aku bisa mencarikan bunga yang pas untukmu. Kalau boleh tahu, bunga itu untuk siapa?"

Senyuman di bibirnya berubah menjadi senyum miris. Manik biru lautnya tampak lebih suram dari sebelumnya. Apa yang kukatakan tadi ... menyinggungnya? Uh, aku jadi merasa bersalah.

"Bukan untuk siapa-siapa," jawabnya. Pandangannya tertuju pada bunga mawar putih yang tak jauh darinya. Ia menarik bunga putih itu, mengamatinya.

Aku semakin heran. Jadi, apa tujuannya datang ke sini?

"K-kenapa?" Aku menggeleng pelan. Duh, kenapa aku mendadak gugup begini?

"Aku sedang mencari ... seseorang. Seseorang yang dulu pernah berjanji padaku, namun sudah empat tahun berlalu dan aku tak pernah bertemu dengannya lagi," paparnya. Dapat kutangkap seberkas nada miris dalam intonasi yang diucapkannya.

Ia memainkan kelopak mawar putih yang dipegang tangan kirinya. Sungguh, aku tak tahu apa yang harus kukatakan untuk menanggapi perkataannya tadi. "Aku sudah mengenalnya sejak duduk di bangku sekolah dasar, lalu aku menyatakan perasaanku. Ia tak keberatan dan kami menjalin hubungan. Namun selepas SMA, ia tak pernah menghubungiku lagi. Sampai saat ini."

Mulutku setengah terbuka, namun dengan cepat bibirku kembali mengatup. Aku ikut sedih mendengar penuturannya. Tanpa sadar, aku mengukir senyum miris. Menjalin hubungan dengan seseorang yang sudah lama saling mengenal bisa berakhir seperti itu. Bagaimana dengan mereka yang berumah tangga tanpa saling mengenal sebelumnya, dan berhari-hari berlalu namun tak juga banyak pembicaraan tentang diri masing-masing? Bukan. Bukan mereka. Karena aku sebenarnya membicarakan diriku sendiri.

Ya, aku telah berumah tangga, baru setengah tahun. Bisa dikatakan, menikah dengan berlandaskan perjodohan. Atau bisa dibilang, orang tuaku yang memilihkan pasangan untukku, dan aku tak bisa menolak. Orang tua selalu memikirkan yang terbaik untuk anak-anaknya, bukan? Aku sudah selesai kuliah, dan umurku lebih dari cukup untuk memulai sebuah rumah tangga. Tapi tetap saja ... jika istri tak mengenal dengan baik suami, ataupun sebaliknya ...

Pikiranku terputus ketika seseorang berkata diakhiri dengan tertawa—yang lebih terdengar tawa miris. Ah, aku terhanyut dengan pemikiranku sendiri.

"Haha, _gomen ne_. Aku tiba-tiba menceritakan hal seperti itu."

Aku menggeleng, tersenyum padanya. "Tidak kok. Aku tak keberatan," tanggapku. Toh aku juga malah terpikirkan dengannya.

"Aku ambil bunga ini." Ia menampakkan setangkai bunga mawar putih yang digenggamnya. "berapa?"

"Tak usah. Untukmu saja."

Iris _sapphire_-nya sedikit bertambah cerah. "Sungguh?" Aku mengangguk mantap.

"_Arigatou!_ Kau memang gadis baik."

Pipiku sedikit memanas. Aku memang tak terbiasa dipuji, apalagi oleh seorang pria sepertinya.

"Bu-bukan apa-apa kok," kataku. Ah, lagi-lagi aku merasa gugup.

"Aku permisi ya. _Jaa ne_."

"Terima kasih atas kunjungannya."

Setelah aku mengatakan itu, ia membalikkan tubuhnya, lalu melangkah pergi dari toko bunga kecil-kecil ini.

"Aku harap ia bisa bertemu dengan orang itu," gumamku, lalu kembali memotongi duri bunga mawar—pekerjaanku yang sempat tertunda tadi.

.

.

.

.

.

Aku mengecilkan volume televisi, menajamkan pendengaranku. Beberapa saat lalu aku seperti mendengar suara pintu diketuk. Kulirik jam dinding, masih jam setengah sembilan malam. Sasuke tak biasanya pulang sebelum jam sembilan, malah kadang hampir jam dua belas baru pulang. Apa aku salah dengar ya? Mungkin.

Tuk tuk tuk

Kali ini, tak salah lagi. Aku mematikan televisi, lalu pergi menuju pintu depan. Dalam hati aku bertanya-tanya, siapa orang itu? Aku yakin, tak mungkin itu Sasuke. Tamu Sasuke? Tapi Sasuke tak pernah membawa orang-orang kantor datang ke rumah untuk membahas masalah hal-hal yang berkaitan dengan kantor. Ia lebih suka menyelesaikan pekerjaannya hingga tuntas di kantor—karena itulah ia sering pulang larut.

Tuk tuk tuk

"Tunggu sebentar," jawabku. Kubuka pintu depan dan ...

Seseorang berdiri di depan pintu, dengan bola mata tampak melebar. Tak jauh beda dengan reaksiku. Ia—tak salah lagi. Pria bersurai pirang dengan iris biru laut, pengunjung di toko bunga kecil-kecilan milikku beberapa hari lalu.

Aku berdehem kecil, menampakkan seulas senyum. "Silakan masuk."

Aku dan dia duduk berhadapan di kursi ruang tamu. Dalam hati aku bertanya-tanya, ada apa dia datang ke rumahku? Dari siapa ia tahu alamat rumah ini?

"Bisa ... bertemu dengan Uchiha Sasuke?" Ia tersenyum, menatapku dengan tatapan sendu.

Seketika, kegelisahan menggelayuti hatiku. Kenapa ... ia menanyakan Sasuke? Aku menggeleng pelan, tetap memasang senyuman di bibirku. "_Gomennasai_, Sasuke-_kun _belum pulang. Mungkin sebentar lagi." Aku menghela napas, kembali melanjutkan perkataanku. "ada ... keperluan apa?"

"Aku hanya ingin bertemu dengan teman lamaku." Ia tersenyum, lalu terkekeh pelan. "aku sampai lupa belum memperkenalkan diri. Namaku Uzumaki Naruto."

Aku tak langsung menjawab. Kupertimbangkan lebih dulu apa yang hendak kukatakan. Entah kenapa, aku ragu. Aku ragu untuk mengatakan namaku—karena margaku telah berubah menjadi Uchiha setelah aku menikah dengan Sasuke. "Hinata," jawabku pada akhirnya, lebih memilih untuk menyebutkan nama depanku saja.

Sesaat keheningan menyelimuti. Pandangan Uzumaki-_san _sedikit tertunduk sehingga aku tak bisa melihat dengan jelas sorot matanya. Aku tahu. Ia seperti memendam sesuatu dalam hatinya. Dan kini, mungkin ia terhanyut dalam pemikirannya.

Aku menghela napas berat. Aku tak tahu apa yang harus kukatakan. Apa yang harus kulakukan untuk memecahkan atmosfir kecanggungan ini? Ah ya, aku sampai lupa belum membuatkan minuman untuknya. Haha, ada apa denganku sih?

Belum sempat aku mengatakan pada Uzumaki-_san _untuk menunggu sebentar ketika aku membuatkannya minum, suara seseorang mengurungkan niatku.

"Tadaima," ucap seseorang pelan dengan intonasi datar, bersamaan dengan suara pintu terbuka. Sasuke-_kun_. Ia melepas sepatunya, menaruh di rak di samping pintu masuk lalu berdiri. Ketika tatapannya mengarah pada Uzumaki-_san_, raut wajahnya seketika berubah. Entahlah, aku tak bisa menjelaskan secara pasti bagaimana. Ia lebih sering menampakkan ekspresi datar dan aku baru melihat ekspresinya yang seperti ini. Yang jelas, aku merasa, ada sesuatu di antara mereka.

Mulutku terkunci rapat, begitupun dengan mereka yang saling tatap. Kutelan ludah dengan berat, lalu perkataanku memecah kesunyian. "Sasuke-_kun_, Uzumaki-_san_ saya permisi ke belakang."

"Hn."

Aku sedikit membungkukkan badanku. Ketika aku tengah berjalan meninggalkan ruang tamu, kulirik Sasuke melalui ekor mataku. Ia ... tampak gelisah. Aku tersenyum pahit. Mungkinkah ...? Aku tak tahu. Sekarang yang lebih penting, aku harus membuat dua cangkir teh untuk mereka.

Membuat dua gelas teh hangat tak memerlukan waktu lama. Aku menaruh dua cangkir teh yang mengepulkan uap-uap transparan ke atas nampan, lalu membawanya ke ruang depan. Kupasang senyum tipis di bibirku. Saat aku datang ke ruang tamu, mereka tak sedang mengobrol. Aku menaruh cangkir di depan Uzumaki-_san, _setelah itu di hadapan Sasuke.

"Tepatilah janjimu, Sasuke-_kun_," bisikku pelan padanya—aku tak ingin Uzumaki-_san _mendengarnya.

"Terima kasih Hinata-_san_," ucap Uzumaki-_san_. Aku mengangguk pelan, mengambil nampan, lalu sedikit membungkukkan badanku untuk kembali ke dalam.

Aku dapat merasakan Sasuke menatapku dengan tatapan heran, tapi aku tak mengindahkan tatapannya sama sekali dan melangkah pergi. Bukankah yang akan mereka perbincangkan masalah pribadi? Jadi aku tak mungkin hadir di antara mereka, dan memilih untuk menyiapkan makan malam.

.

.

.

.

.

Kuambil ikan salmon yang telah kupotongi dan kugarami sejak dua puluh menit lalu—sebelum aku menyalakan televisi sampai sekarang. Kucelup potongan ikan salmon tersebut ke dalam air hangat, lalu aku tiriskan. Kuambil bahan-bahan yang diperlukan; wortel, sawi, kentang, lobak putih, dan bawang bombai.

Ketika aku memotong dadu kentang maupun wortel, pikiranku terpenuhi oleh kejadian barusan. Kuambil napas dalam-dalam, mencoba menghilangkan rasa sesak yang memenuhi rongga dada. Percakapan dengan Uzumaki-_san _tempo lalu di toko bunga terlintas di kepalaku.

_Aku sedang mencari ... seseorang. Seseorang yang dulu pernah berjanji padaku, namun sudah empat tahun berlalu dan aku tak pernah bertemu dengannya lagi._

Seseorang itu Sasuke, 'kan? Dan janji itu ... aku menggigit bibir bawahku dan aktivitas memotongku terhenti. Mereka sudah mengenal jauh lebih lama daripada aku mengenalnya, dan rumah tanggaku dengan Sasuke bahkan terbilang masih seumur jagung. Selain itu ... aku dan Sasuke dua individualis yang berbeda. Ia seseorang perfeksionis, logis, berkehendak sesuai dengan rencana yang matang, dan berlatar belakang dari keluarga berkecukupan dan berpendidikan tinggi. Sedangkan aku? Aku bukanlah apa-apa. Aku tak bisa membandingkan diriku yang tak ada apa-apanya ini dengannya.

Kuukir senyum miris, lalu aku kembali mengiris tipis bawang bombai dan lobak putih.

Aku ... bukan seseorang yang sempurna untuknya. Aku bukanlah seseorang yang bisa membuat hari-harinya dipenuhi kebahagiaan. Dan aku ... bukanlah seseorang yang pernah hadir di masa lalunya. Tuhan, jika memang Sasuke lebih memilihnya, aku ...

Kutelan ludah dengan susah payah, kutahan air mata yang mengumpul di pelupuk mata sebisa mungkin. Ya, aku harus bisa menerima keputusannya setelah pembicaraannya dengan Uzumaki-_san_, bagaimanapun hasilnya, walaupun itu mengukir sebuah luka di hatiku.

Ugh, sudahlah. Cepat selesaikan hidangan makan malammu, Hinata!

_Dashijiru _kutuangkan dalam panci dan kumasak hingga mendidih. Setelah itu kumasukkan wortel, lobak putih, dan ikan salmon hingga setengah matang. Kumasukkan kentang, bawang bombai, _miso_, dan daun bawang, kuaduk pelan. Masih mengaduk kuah yang telah berisi semua bahan-bahan, tiba-tiba tangan seseorang merangkulku dari belakang.

Aku sedikit tersentak, betanya untuk memastikan. "S-Sasuke-kun?"

Ia menyandarkan kepanyanya di pundakku, sehingga menimbulkan rasa geli ketika ia berucap. "Masakanmu sepertinya sudah matang."

Masakan ...?

Cepat-cepat kumatikan kompor, namun aku tak bergerak dari posisiku. Aku merasa nyaman ketika kedua lengan itu membawaku ke dalam dekapannya. Aku merasa nyaman ketika embusan napasnya menerpa kulit leherku. Aku ... merasa nyaman berada dalam pelukannya.

Tapi bisakah ... aku berada dalam pelukanmu di hari-hari mendatang? Ataukah ... ini yang terakhir kalinya, Sasuke-_kun_?

"Hinata," bisiknya, mengembalikkan pikiranku ke alam sadar. Namun aku lagi-lagi hanya bergeming di tempat.

Ah, aku harus melakukan sesuatu. Atau setidaknya, aku harus mengatakan sesuatu. "Uzumaki-san sudah pulang?" tanyaku sembari menuangkan masakan yang baru selesai kubuat ke dalam sebuah mangkuk.

"Hn." Jawaban yang singkat.

"Hinata, kau aneh," komentarnya, mengangkat kepalanya—sepertinya ia berusaha melihat raut wajahku. Aku tak segera menjawab. Lidahku kelu dan tanganku mulai gemetaran. Kumohon, jangan sampai aku menjatuhkan air mataku.

"Ada apa?" bisiknya pelan. Ia kembali menaruh kepalanya di antara pundak dan leherku.

Sasuke ... jika beberapa hari mendatang kau hendak meninggalkanmu, kau tak perlu memperlakukanku seperti ini.

"Sasuke, aku ini bukan seseorang yang sempurna untukmu, atau mungkin ... bukan seseorang yang pantas untukmu," ujarku dengan suara parau. Sudah sekuat mungkin aku menahan emosiku, tapi tetap saja suaraku tak terdengar seperti biasanya.

"Apa yang kau maksud? Aku tak mengerti." Ia melepaskan pelukannya. Aku menarik napas dalam-dalam, menguatkan diri, lalu berbalik menatapnya.

"Aku beberapa kali bertemu dengan Uzumaki-_san _di toko bunga. Dan ia ... sedikit bercerita padaku tentang seseorang di masa lalunya."

Raut wajahnya seketika berubah, sama seperti yang kulihat ketika pertama kali ia bertemu pandang dengan Uzumaki-_san_. Aku mengepalkan tanganku dan kugigit bibir bawahku. Sasuke-_kun _... kenapa ...

"Aku dan dia memang berhubungan di masa lalu, itu tak bisa kupungkiri." Kedua manik kami saling bertatapan, tapi aku memutuskan kontak mata dengan mengalihkan pandanganku secara asal. "tapi hubunganku dengannya sudah berakhir—hari ini. Setelah sekian lama dalam ketidakpastian."

Sudah berakhir? Kenapa ia mengakhirinya? Bagaimana perasaan Uzumaki-_san _ketika orang yang ditunggu dan dicari-carinya selama ini ternyata dengan mudah memutuskan hubungan ketika pertama kali bertemu setelah sekian tahun berlalu?

"Tapi ... janjimu?" Aku masih bisa berkata, walaupun agak tersendat-sendat karena menahan tangis.

"Janjiku, aku berjanji akan menemuimu jika aku telah lulus kuliah nanti. Hanya itu. Aku tak mau menjanjikan sesuatu yang di kemudian hari tak mungkin atau tak bisa kutepati."

"..."

Aku hanya diam. Kutatap wajahnya, ia melengkungkan seulas senyum tipis, yang membuatku heran. "Dan aku telah berjanji di atas altar untuk hidup denganmu dalam suka maupun duka, senang maupun sedih, dalam hal apapun. Janji yang kupegang sampai mati."

Aku diam seribu bahasa. Sorot matanya menatapku dengan tatapan lembut. Tangannya bergerak mengelus rambutku, dan senyum di bibirnya sedikit melebar.

"Aku juga bukan manusia sempurna, Hinata. Bagiku, tak butuh mencari seseorang yang sempurna, namun berusaha untuk memandang apa yang kita miliki menjadi sempurna."

Aku memeluknya erat dan ia membalas pelukanku. Kali ini aku menangis. Menangis karena terharu oleh kata-katanya. Sasuke-_kun_, kau selalu sempurna di mataku.

Suara perut keroncongan memecah keheningan di sela-sela tangisku. Ah, itu suara perutku. Atau suara itu juga berasal dari perut Sasuke-_kun_?

Ia melepaskan pelukkannya, berkata, "Kita belum makan, _hime_." Aku terkekeh pelan, mengambil semangkuk ikan salmon yang kubuat lalu menaruhnya di atas meja makan.

.

.

.

.

.

—**fin**

* * *

><p><strong>HAPPY SHDL MINNAAAA~~ tebar bunga kamboja/ *berasadikuburan #nak**

**Tadinya rencananya pengen ngetik yg highschool!AU dulu, terus yang fantasy, baru yang ini. Tapi saya lagi niat bikin yg family. Jadi yah, ngetik yg ini deh /nasib orang moody nulis gimana mood/ XD #krik**

**Btw ada yang ngira Naru dan Hina makin ke sini saling suka gak? Atau malah ada yang syok gegara ternyata orang di masa lalunya Naru itu Sasu? Wkwkwkwk semoga ada yah XD /slapped**

**Oh ya, Jangan lupa tinggalin review yaaaaahh~ ;)**

**..**

**Regards,**

**MizuRaiNa**


End file.
